<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Mine, and I Love You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378425">You're Mine, and I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blakefield Winter Wonderland Day 27, Tongue Stuck to a Pole</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Mine, and I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tom had been the one to bring it up first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe that people can get their tongues stuck to a pole?” he’d asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Will replied. He’d never seen it happen. But it made sense if you thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tom had asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Will replied. “The science supports it. Haven’t you touched an ice cube and had it cling to your fingers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Tom said, “Why would I touch ice? Anyway, I don’t believe it. I’ve done it before and nothing happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it wasn’t cold enough,” Will suggested. “There has to be a large difference of temperature for that sort of thing, otherwise it won’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe it’s just a myth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked over at him, raising up an eyebrow. “Well, are you going to do it now?” he asked. “Is that what all this is about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Tom said with a casual shrug of his shoulders, eyeing the thick metal streetlight near them. “If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you want to prove it,” Will said. “But I’m happy to go home and get warm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll prove it,” Tom said quickly. “I’ve done it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard,” Will said, watching Tom walk over. “You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Tom told him. His breath was fogging up in the air, and Will felt a jolt of anxiety hit his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let his tongue not stick to the pole, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Tom had stuck out his tongue leaned close to the pole. For a brief moment, Will thought it would be fine, that Tom would pull away and blow a raspberry at him and say, “I told you!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t quite happen. Tom licked the pole, gave Will a smug look, tried to pull away, and lo and behold, he was stuck. Of course he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?” Will asked, and Tom’s eyes narrowed as he struggled more against the pole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop that,” Will said gently, placing a hand on Tom’s back. “You’ll hurt yourself. I’ll be right back with some warm water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom grunted something out that Will couldn’t understand, and he only nodded before starting the short walk to their house. Luckily enough for Tom, they’d stopped only about a minute away. It took a bit for the tap’s water to warm up, then Will had gotten it into a mug and returned outside. He could see Tom’s bent over figure, and he knew that Tom’s back must have been starting to ache. He walked faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Will said, “I’ve made sure it isn’t too hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom garbled something out that sounded like, “Just get me off this thing!” and Will obliged, careful pouring the water over where Tom was stuck to the pole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to work, but then Tom had pulled away, his hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” Will asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom shook his head, making a soft, pained noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to go to a doctor?’ Will followed up, but Tom furiously shook his head and motioned toward the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Will replied, starting the walk back to the house. When they got in, Tom tore off his winter clothes and collapsed on the couch, and Will placed the mug back in the sink, taking a seat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom leaned his head on Will’s shoulder, and Will shifted so that Tom could snuggle into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it still hurt?” he asked, and Tom shrugged. Will rubbed Tom’s back, feeling a bit guilty for letting Tom do it when he knew it could have gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some water? Tea?” he asked, but Tom shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Tom told him, and though he sounded a bit garbled, Will was relieved to hear his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe me now?” he asked, his voice taking on a bit of laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom glared at him. “Yes,” he grumbled. “You were right and I was wrong and I look stupid now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not stupid,” Will corrected. “Just very stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom’s expression softened. “Sorry for all the trouble,” he said. “Thanks for getting me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like stubborn,” Will said, taking his hand. “Just don’t do that again, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom nodded, but he started to smile. Will knew that smile all too well. It screamed that he was up to something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you Leslie would lick a pole,” Tom said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will only sighed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>